


Se me pasó

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sad depending on how you look at it, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Esta es la historia de Apple! Esta es una historia de cuando Hotch y Reid le dijeron la sus compañeros que estaban juntos. Pasado Moreid! El POV es de Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se me pasó

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en español. Por favor, sean más agradables. Si no escribí algo bien, avísenme para arreglarlo! Puede que escriba más historias en español, pero no estoy segura. Immortalfroot me alludo, gracias! Nunca escribo en español, veamos como me va!

Morgan's POV  
Todo esto pasó cuando fuimos a una cena cuando acabamos el caso en Florida.  
Al principio, nada sucedía. Todos estábamos hablando, y riendo. Todo estaba bien. Nada llamó mi atención, hasta cuando vi a Reid y Hotch sentados muy cerca. No pensé sobre eso, podia ser que Reid tomó demasiado -aunque todos estaban en la primera o segundo vaso de vino, Reid siempre tuvo una tolerancia al alcohol baja-.  
Seguí sin pensar sobre eso, hasta que vi a Reid y Hotch hablando en susurro. Hablaron por unos minutos. Hotch nos miró,luego a Reid, y empezó.  
"Escuchen,Reid y yo tenemos que decirles algo.". La mesa se silenció.  
"¿Qué cosa?" García preguntó. Hotch y Reid se miraron otra vez. El agente mayor suspiró.  
"Reid y yo... estamos juntos."  
Los ojos de todos se pusieron como platos. No creo. No puedo creo. Es imposible. No. Reid no puede hacerme eso. Nunca pensé que Reid iba a volver a enamorarse de alguien más tan pronto, y menos del FBI. Ya había pasado un año que nos separamos, pero un amor como el nuestro, todavía tenía heridas que sanar. Un año era demasiado poco. Miré a mis compañeros en la mesa; yo era el único que todavía estaba callado.  
Con una sonrisa falsa, miré a Reid. "Felicidades!" dije.  
Él tampoco supo dar una sonrisa sincera. "Gracias."  
No entiendo por qué actuo así. Cuando sentí que era mi momento de seguir -y empecé a salir con una chica-, el fue comprensivo y supo alegrarse por mí.  
Ya ni presto atención en que están diciendo. No quiero hacerlo. Me duele el que ellos estén juntos y no sé porque. Era obvio que ellos tenían una relación cercana. Reid me dejó. Ya pasó un año, es hora que pueda dejarlo yo también.

No me puedo dormir. Sé que es porque soy un idiota. La chance que tenía de volver con Spencer ya no está.Lo tuve, pero la tentación de otros ahí hizo que lo perdiera. Él es una persona increíble. Perdona y entiende. Tiene una personalidad que no existe en otra persona.  
Estoy feliz por él, también. Supo encontrar a una persona que nunca lo va a dejar. Una persona que lo puede amar como él lo ama.  
Lo amo, pero no puedo destruirlos. Hotch y Spencer se merecen entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si me gusta la historia. :/  
> Preguntas:  
> -¿Te gusto la historia?  
> -¿Quieres que escriba más en español?  
> Con eso, gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día, y adiós! -Apple.


End file.
